<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Watch your step.' by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946654">'Watch your step.'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Dancing, Jiwon-Centric, M/M, Mentions of the other Bigbang members, Minor Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-debut, Romantic Fluff, Seungri-centric, Work In Progress, dance practice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Watch your step.'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3:17 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Good afternoon."</p><p>Jiwon stood there in shock for several seconds(as the other members most likely did as well)before bowing to Seungri politely."Good afternoon sunbaenim."He and his other members greeted the older.</p><p>Seungri smiled in amusement(Jiwon hopes that nobody saw him blush when that happened)and waved his hand at them dismissively."Just call me hyung,it's alright."He reassured his hobaes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>